


give it up and get down

by marcelowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry I Louis próbują ze sobą zerwać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give it up and get down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [give it up and get down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508648) by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). 



-Hej Lou, co się dzieje? – pyta Zayn, gdy odbiera telefon.

-Oddaję dziś z powrotem rzeczy Harry’ego. – mówi dumnie. – Przychodzi dzisiaj, by je zabrać.

-Więc wasza dwójka naprawdę zrywa ze sobą? Umawialiście się przez ponad dwa lata. Co się stało? – pyta Zayn, wzdychając na drugim końcu linii.

-Po prostu pomyśleliśmy, że będzie lepiej, by zobaczyć innych ludzi. Byliśmy razem zbyt długo i to jest po prostu czas, aby odkrywać to bez bycia razem. – Louis wzrusza ramionami. – To było obopólne.

-Skoro tak mówisz. – mówi niepewnie Malik.

-Będzie dobrze. Umieściłem wszystkie rzeczy w kartonie i jestem gotowy, by ruszyć dalej. – mówi szatyn, przeczesując swoje włosy w lustrze. Układa je w totalnym bałaganie; ulubionym Harry’ego. – Zadzwonię później, kocham cię.

-Pa Lou. Powodzenia, też cię kocham. – mówi Mulat i Louis kończy rozmowę. Rozpyla trochę wody kolońskiej na swojej klatce piersiowej, tej, która zawsze wprowadza Harry’ego w szaleńczość i węszy jego szyję, ssąc i robiąc siniaki na niej. Drży trochę na myśl, ponieważ dwójka z nich naprawdę spędziła ze sobą świetny czas i taki był też seks, cóż, dobry i niewiarygodny. Louis nie jest pewien czy ktokolwiek mógłby zaspokoić jego standardy teraz, ale hej, może żyć, jeśli nie, może sprzeda zabawki za to, prawda? Lub może poprosi Harry’ego, aby sklonować jedną z tych rzeczy, więc może po prostu mieć jego kutasa, nie tylko jako jego osobę. Louis stara się nie rozwodzić nad tym zbyt długo.

Jego telefon brzęczy i widzi, że to Harry.

_będę za chwilę x_

Louis wzdycha głęboko, decydując, że zrobi łóżko. Harry zawsze go za to karcił, że nie robi tego częściej, ale Louis argumentował to, że za kilka godzin będzie w nim spał, więc Styles nigdy z nim nie dyskutował na ten temat, gdyż to nigdy nie było warte wysiłku.

Dzwonek do drzwi dzwoni i Louis skacze po schodach na dół, aby je otworzyć. Kiedy widzi Stylesa, stojącego tam, jego włosy są w szaliku, jego koszula jest tylko w połowie zapięta, a wargi skręcone w małym uśmiechu. Louis czuje, że trochę go na to skręca.

-Hej. – mówi, starając się utrzymać swój głos.

-Hej. – Harry odpowiada.

-Mam twoje rzeczy. – mówi szatyn. – Wejdź.

Styles podąża za nim do mieszkania i szatyn kołysze swoimi biodrami nieco więcej niż to konieczne. Pochyla się powoli, podnosząc duży karton  rzeczy, które nalezą do Harry’ego. Oni praktycznie mieszkali razem z tym jak często chłopak wpadał do jego mieszkania, i Louis zdecydował się zatrzymać kilka rzeczy Loczka, jak jego zabarwiony szary sweter i jedną z bandan, zatrzymał nawet jego szampon, tak tylko.

-Dzięki. – mówi Harry, biorąc od niego karton. Spoglądają na siebie przez chwilę i Tomlinson kaszle niezręcznie.

-Więc, jakieś plany na noc?

-Nie, planuję zostać i obejrzeć film czy coś. Może popracuję nad  papierami. – Harry wzrusza.

-Okej. Powinieneś iść za tym. – mówi niebieskooki, odbijając się na piętach.

-Tak, chyba tak. Ja, uh, do zobaczenia? – pyta brunet.

-Tak. – Louis kiwa głową.

-W porządku. Żegnaj, Louis. – mówi Styles, nie robiąc absolutnie żadnego kroku, by wyjść.

-Pa. – mówi cicho Tomlinson. Harry obserwuje go, zagryzając wargę i nakładając jedną na drugą. Upuszcza karton na podłogę i nagle przyszpila Louisa do ściany, pochyla się, by uchwycić jego usta. Louis piszczy w proteście i zaskoczeniu, kładąc ręce na piersi Harry’ego.

-Harry. – Louis mamrocze w jego usta.

-Dalej. – Harry mruczy, całując go w dół gardła. – Chcesz tego tak bardzo, jak ja tego chcę.

-Raz, tylko po to, by wyrzucić cię z moich myśli. – mówi, starając się być nieugiętym wobec niego, ale on wie, że upada. Czuje jak jego serce bije w piersi, jego kutas pragnie uwagi. Jego głos jest nieco napięty, co jest głupie, ponieważ Harry i on pieprzyli się zbyt wiele razy, by to zliczyć. Ale powietrze wydaje się być teraz zbyt gęste, ciężka atmosfera jest wokół  nich. – Chcesz za to odpowiadać, co.

-Tak? – Harry posyła mu zamroczony uśmiech. – Pokaż mi, w takim razie.

-Jesteś absolutnie nie do przyjęcia, wiesz. – mówi Louis, chwytając go za nadgarstek i ciągnąc go do sypialni, pchając na łóżko ostro i siadając na nim okrakiem. – Mam zamiar spełnić twoje życzenie, którego nigdy nie powiedziałeś.

-Nie przestraszysz mnie. – Harry się szczerzy. – Rób, co musisz, Tomlinson.

Louis warczy na niego, pochylając się i całując go mocno, zęby brzęczą nieelokwentnie. Przypina ręce chłopaka przy swojej głowie, zagryzając wargę między zębami.

-Po tym, nie chcę cię znowu widzieć. – Louis pluje do ucha Harry’ego. – Ostatni raz, kurwa.

-Stoi. – odpowiada Styles, jego oczy ciemnieją. Louis nie ma tego na myśli, nigdy nie miał, ale lubi mieć przewagę. Jeśli dostanie kutasa Harry’ego w swój tyłek, będzie robić to, co trzeba.

-Nienawidzę cię. – wzdycha szatyn, gryząc jego szyję, prawie ją przegryzając, ale Harry tylko dyszy.

-Spróbuj mocniej, kochanie. – ripostuje Loczek.

-Po prostu czekaj, Styles. – mówi szatyn, pracując przy guzikach jego koszuli i zdejmując materiał  po obu stronach tułowia, odsłaniając jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch z tatuażami. Louis zauważa  tatuaż na jego sercu, większość tatuaży Harry’ego jest dla Louisa i tak samo jest z tatuażami szatyna. Jest idiotą, szczerze mówiąc, myśląc, że to będzie trwało wiecznie. Musi kiedyś przez to przejść. Po prostu musi nadrobić historie o wszystkich swoich tatuażach, które nie obejmują Harry’ego.

Tomlinson siada na kolanach, ściągając koszulę i nie chce patrzeć na swoje tatuaże. Spogląda w dół na Harolda i daje mu na celownik swój prawy sutek. Harry jęczy i patrzy na chłopaka ciemnymi oczami.

-Wiem, jak bardzo to kochasz, kocham bawić się twoimi sutkami. – mruczy szatyn, przebiegając przez nie kciukiem. – Wiem, że to cię kręci. Wiem, jak bardzo są wrażliwe.

-Wiem, jak bardzo to kochasz, gdy wyliżę cię i drażnię twoją dziurkę. – mówi brunet, pstrykając, zanim Louis ma szansę na odwet. Niebieskooki chce zaprotestować, ale Harry całuje go mocno, zanim dostaje szansę. – Wiem, jaki potrafisz być głośny, wiem jak bardzo kochasz rozmawiać.

Harry szarpie spodnie Tomlinsona i szeroko rozkłada jego nogi, przebiega suchym palcem naprzeciwko jego dziurki. Louis wzdycha, zagryzając wargi. Zawsze był nadwrażliwy, gdy przychodziło do tego intymnego miejsca. Harry ponownie naciska, jego mięśnie lekko drżą tak, aby móc uzyskać reakcję Louisa.

-Zawsze byłeś takim  kurwa złośliwcem. – pluje szatyn.

-A tobie zawsze się to podobało. – odpowiada Harry. – Wiem, jak bardzo tego chcesz.

-Zamierzasz mnie pieprzyć czy gadać przez cały czas?- pyta Louis.

-Zawsze masz takie usta. – mówi Loczek. Louis znowu ich przewraca, pchając pierś Harry’ego naprzeciwko materaca.

-Wiem jak bardzo kochasz, gdy cię ssę, zanim ty mnie pieprzysz. – mówi Tomlinson, całując go w bałaganie zębów i języka, zanim nie wchodzi do dziurki między jego nogami. Ściąga spodnie Harry’ego a jego penis ciężko opada na jego brzuch. – Wiem, jak gorąco mogę cię mieć tuż przy ustach, sam.

Louis chwyta jego penisa w swoją rękę, liże go troszkę, a następnie dopasowuje do swoich ust, przesuwając w dół do swojego gardła. Harry jęczy, wkładając dłonie w włosy szatyna i nadając  im lekkie szarpnięcie.

-Wiem, jak bardzo kochasz gdy ciągnę twoje włosy. – mruczy Styles, przesuwając jego głowę niżej jego penisa. – Wiem, jak bardzo kochasz, gdy pieprzę twoje usta.

Louis podskakuje głową w górę i w dół wzdłuż długości zielonookiego, jego policzki są wciągnięte w sposób w jaki wie, że Harry lubi to najbardziej. On dokładnie wie, jak poruszać językiem, aby uzyskać te dźwięki z bruneta, wie dokładnie jak przełknąć, aby zadrżał.

Wysuwa się z mokrym mlaśnięciem, czerwonymi i mokrymi ustami. Spogląda na Harry’ego spod swoich rzęs, w sposób w jaki wie co się dzieje z chłopakiem, liże ostatni raz spód jego kutasa.

-Wiem, jak bardzo chcesz mnie pieprzyć. – mruczy szatyn. Harry przyciąga go za szyję i całuje brutalnie, zagryzając dolną wargę. Popycha go i znowu kładzie na plecach, przyciskając jego nadgarstki nad  jego głową.

-Wiem, jak bardzo kochasz to, gdy przejmuję kontrolę, kiedy związuję cię i dobrze pieprzę. – Harry mówi do jego ucha. – Wiem, jak bardzo kochasz, kiedy rozciągam cię moim językiem  i palcami, miło i powoli.

Harry chwyta lubrykant, tam gdzie Louis zawsze go trzyma i dostaje się pomiędzy nogi szatyna, rozkładając je szeroko. Rozkłada palce i tworzy kółeczka przy jego dziurce, zanim powoli nie naciska, czując opór. Wkłada drugi palec, zostawiając go wewnątrz i pocierając prostatę chłopaka, otrzymując westchnienia, na co brunet szczerzy się, gryząc udo szatyna.

-Wiem, jak bardzo kochasz gdy bawię się twoją dziurką, naciskając ją na twoim słodkim miejscu i dochodzisz w kółko i w kółko. – mruczy Styles, wkładając trzeci palec do środka.

-Chryste. – Louis wstrzymuje oddech, wyginając nieznacznie plecy na łóżku.

Nagle Harry wyciąga swoje palce, rozpościerając je na pośladkach chłopaka, a potem szybko je zlizując. Louis łapie oddech a jego ręce znajdują się w lokach chłopaka, ściskając je mocno. – Cholera, cholera, wyliż mnie, wyliż mój tyłek.

Harry szczerzy się, krążąc językiem wokół i degustując wnętrze jego ścian. Łasi się do jego jąder i oddycha w tym zapachu, wbijając palce w jego grube uda.

-Pieprz mnie, pieprz mnie. -jęczy niebieskooki. – Och, Boże.

Harry całuje jego dziurkę po raz ostatni, zanim  nie przesuwa się i całuje go znowu. Louis otula nogi wokół talii chłopaka i ciągnie go do siebie bliżej.

-Pieprz mój tyłek. – mówi Louis przy ustach Harry’ego.

-Na ręce i na kolana. – mówi mniej więcej Styles, rozplątując nogi szatyna i kładąc  je na swojej tali, przerzucając na brzuch. Louis wstaje i podnosi swój tyłek w powietrzu, chowając twarz w pościeli.

Harry ponownie przebiega palcami przez pośladki  swoim kciukiem wzdłuż zagłębienia aż do jego dziurki. Louis miauczy, chwytając pościel swoimi palcami.

-Upewnię się, że jutro nie będziesz w stanie chodzić przez kilka dni, będę cię pieprzyć w sposób jaki wiem, że to kochasz. – mówi Harry, uderzając dłonią naprzeciwko pośladków. Pcha Louisa mocno, nie dając mu prawie czasu  na dostosowanie się. Louis kręci się pod nim, ma otwarte usta i wychodzą z nich niskie jęki.

-Pieprz mnie, pieprz mnie, pieprz mnie. – Louis intonuje stłumionym głosem na łóżku. – Pieprz mnie mocno, Och Harry, pieprz mnie.

Harry jęczy na to, ściskając mocno jego biodra i pieprząc go, tworząc z nim stały rytm. Louis czuje jak całe powietrze z jego płuc uchodzi, gdy nabija się na niego.

-Kurwa, jesteś taki ciasny. Kocham cię pierzyć, kocham  te dźwięki, które wydajesz. – Styles jęczy, jego biodra uderzają o te Louisa.

-Zamknij się. – Louis sapie. – Po prostu mnie pieprz, pierz mnie dobrze. Cholera, doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa.

Harry szczerzy się triumfalnie, drapie paznokciami dół pleców szatyna i pozostawia na nich czerwone ślady. Louis kocha być oznaczony przez Harry’ego, a Harry cholernie dobrze o tym wie. Louis czuje jak jego świat jest odwrócony, mieli ze sobą zerwać, a teraz jest to. Wyobraża sobie, że to jest ten moment, i czuje się wspaniale, Louis prawie nie chce żeby to był koniec. Harry jest jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie sprawić, że czuje się tak jak teraz, sprawiając, że czuje się jakby był wewnątrz.

-Och, cholera, dojdę, jestem blisko. – Louis dyszy naprzeciwko pościeli, jego ciało porusza się w rytmie. –Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.

-Wiem, jak bardzo kochasz to, kiedy dochodzisz nietknięty, wiem, że myślisz, że to jest takie intensywne. Nie dotykaj się, Louis, dojdź tak jak teraz. Dojdź dla mojego kutasa, po prostu dla mojego kutasa. – mówi powoli brunet. Przyciska plecy do szatyna i owija rękę wokół jego talii, wyciskając siniaka między jego łopatkami.

-Och Boże. – Louis dławi się i jego oczy są mocno zamknięte. Ściska w pięściach pościel i woła, dochodząc gorąco na swój brzuch. Harry pieprzy go dość szybko, gryząc jego ramiona. Dochodzi wewnątrz Louisa, czując jak przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz spowodowany orgazmem.

Nagle Styles z niego wychodzi i przewraca się na plecy. U Louisa trwa to nieco dłużej, aby się przewrócić, oddycha głęboko, próbując odzyskać jakiś sens„ który miał wcześniej. Siada kilka chwil później i jest gotowy, by kopnąć Harry’ego, ale on już lekko chrapie. Z Harrym zawsze tak było. Miał mnóstwo energii jak u konia wyścigowego, ale z drugiej strony potrzebował mocnej drzemki i to zawsze doprowadzało szatyna do szaleństwa. On był zawsze gotowy i zawsze kochał jego nadwrażliwość.

Wzdycha ciężko i przewraca się na bok. Patrzy na Loczka przez chwilę, myśląc o ostatnich dwóch latach  razem. Harry był pierwszym chłopakiem, w jakim kiedykolwiek naprawdę się zakochał. On naprawdę myślał, że to będzie ten, który z nim zostanie, ale wszystko się zmienia.

Zasypia trochę później, jego ciało jest luźne i syte przez orgazm. W pewnym momencie w nocy, ramiona bruneta kończą owinięte wokół Louisa, który  kończy się w mokrym miejscu jego łóżka.

Louis budzi się i widzi znajome ręce owinięte wokół siebie. Wzdycha, zirytowany i odwraca się, by spojrzeć na zielonookiego. Czuje się jak idiota, będąc z nim w ten sposób. Powinni po prostu się pożegnać i ze sobą zerwać, a nie zamiast tego, przeciągając to, właśnie tak.

-Hej. – mówi Tomlinson, szturchając jego policzek. – Obudź się.

-Mmph.

-Obudź się, teraz.

-Nieee.

Louis fuka i ciągnie za jednego z loków,  które powodują, że chłopak od razu  siada.

-To boli, wiesz, że tego nienawidzę. – Harry wydyma wargi.

-Nie powinniśmy tego robić. Musisz wyjść. Zerwaliśmy. -  mówi szatyn.

-Tak. – Harry kiwa głową, tworząc kółeczka na biodrach Tomlinsona swoimi dłońmi.

-Nie jesteśmy już razem. – Louis próbuje ponownie. Harry nuci i całuje go w łopatkę.

-Wiem. Zerwaliśmy. – mówi Styles, całując go z tyłu szyi.

-Mówię poważnie. – mówi niebieskooki, ale wychodzi to jak uduszenie. Uwielbia, kiedy Harry całuje go, nie ma znaczenia gdzie.

-Ja też. – mruczy Loczek.

-Kurwa. – Louis oddycha, spychając go na dół łóżka i siadając na nim okrakiem, całując go mocno. Harry szczerzy się do niego, sięgając za siebie i ściskając jego tyłek. – Wyliż mnie.

Louis kocha być pieszczony tak bardzo jak wszystko inne. Pierwszy raz zdarzył się, kiedy Harry był pod nim i pieścił go palcem, by potem go wylizać. Louis przestraszył się, ale Harry uciszył go, i doszedł po paru sekundach. Błagał o to ponownie i doszedł tej nocy cztery razy. Harry wie, że to jego słabość.

-Chodź tutaj. – mówi powoli brunet. Louis wdrapuje się i wpasowuje się pod usta chłopaka. – Będziesz mnie ssać?

-Tak. – szepcze szatyn, pochylając się i umieszczając swoje przedramiona po obu stronach bioder Harry’ego.  Harry rozchyla jego pośladki i liże jego środek, jego dziurka jest nadal spuchnięta i różowa od wczorajszego pieprzenia. Louis syczy, drapiąc boki zielonookiego. Owija swoje usta wokół kutasa Harry’ego i cicho go ssie, tak jak dziecko butelkę.

Harry krąży językiem wewnątrz szatyna, robi to niechlujnie i bałagani, i to jest to, co Louis najbardziej kocha. Kocha być mokry i brudny i cholernie kocha za to Stylesa.

Louis wiruje językiem wokół końcówki bruneta aż po jego szczelinę. Harry podnosi lekko swoje biodra, pieprząc językiem Louisa.

-Zawsze smakujesz tak dobrze. – jęczy Loczek. – Kurwa.

-Tak? – pyta Louis, po tym jak kończy ssać jego penisa.

-Pachniesz też dobrze. Będę ci to mówił cały czas. – mówi Styles. – Kocham, kiedy ujeżdżasz moją twarz.

-Kurwa, ja też. – jęczy niebieskooki. Obraca swoje biodra, trzymając się ud Harry’ego dla równowagi. – Cholera, tak, kochanie.

Harry jęczy, przyciskając nos do krocza szatyna i naciskając głębiej językiem. Tomlinson jęczy, przechodząc z powrotem do Loczka, kiwając szybko głową. Otacza jego pośladki z szacunkiem i bierze go głębiej do gardła, jęczy wokół niego, gdy Harry wsuwa palec do jego wnętrza. Delikatnie pociera jego prostatę, na co palce chłopaka zwijają się.

-Kurwa, zaraz dojdę, Lou. – ostrzega Styles, pocierając go palcem. Louis porusza się wokół niego i masuje jego jądra w swojej ręce. Harry głośno jęczy jak  tylko jego biodra drżą i dochodzi w gardle Louisa. Louis przełyka, naciskając swoimi biodrami naprzeciwko twarzy Harry’ego, błagając o więcej.

-Dalej, jestem cholernie blisko, dalej. – Louis skomle. Harry wyciąga swoje palce i ciągnie go za pośladki, pieprząc go językiem, podczas gdy Louis praktycznie się dusi ze swoim tyłkiem na jego twarzy. – Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, dalej!

Zaostrza swoje biodra, zyskując tarcie swoim penisem naprzeciwko klatki piersiowej Harry’ego, czując, że prawdopodobnie gdzieś łapie go skurcz. Łapie oddech, gdy ma naprawdę za dużo i dochodzi gorąco na pierś Stylesa. Harry liże go, całując jego obręcz i trąc uda.

Louis siada i ujeżdża Harry’ego. Widzi jak jego usta są pięknie czerwone i spuchnięte, wygląda jakby prawie się tym rozkoszował. Louis nie może nic poradzić, ale szczerzy się, bo wie dokładnie jak to robić z Harrym, właśnie tak, jak teraz.

-Co robimy? – pyta nagle Tomlinson. – Nie możemy po prostu… zerwać i pieprzyć się cały czas. To niszczy cel zerwania.

-Louis. – mówi powoli Harry, jego głos jest mniejszy niż zwykle. – Nie jestem nawet pewien dlaczego zdecydowaliśmy się ze sobą zerwać na pierwszym miejscu. Jesteśmy cholernie idealni dla siebie. – mówi, wyciągając rękę i przeplatając ją z Louisa, lina i kotwica, które są tatuażami, dopasowują się. Louis cicho wzdycha i pociera je palcami.

-Byłem zbyt głęboko z tobą od początku, tak szczerze. Wiedziałem, że nie będę w stanie, by cię zostawić. Jezu, miałem zamiar ci się oświadczyć, zanim zerwaliśmy. – przyznaje Harry.

-Ty co? – pyta nagle szatyn, jego ucisk na dłoni loczka, zaostrza się.

-Tak, to znaczy, naprawdę myślałem, że będziesz dla mnie, jesteś jedynym, którego chciałbym poślubić i mieć dzieci i takie tam. Myślałem, że chciałeś tego samego. – Harry wzrusza ramionami, patrząc na ich ręce.

-Zapytaj mnie teraz. – mówi nagle Tomlinson, jego oczy są miękkie.

-Co? – Harry spogląda na niego.

-Zapytaj, czy za ciebie wyjdę.

-Louis. – Harry uśmiecha się. – Jesteśmy nadzy i lepcy, i wiem, że nie ma takiego miejsca, gdzie chciałbym być bardziej niż tutaj. Jestem prawie pewien, że zamierzasz zadzwonić do wszystkich, których znasz i powiedzieć im, że oświadczyłem  ci się zaraz po zerwaniu i seksie, podczas gdy oboje doszliśmy z mocnym orgazmem i myślę, że to dość podsumowuje całą naszą relację. Kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek innego i będę zaszczycony, jeśli zechciałbyś zostać moim mężem. Więc, wyjdziesz za mnie?

Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, pochylając się i całując go mocna, ściskając ich dłonie. Harry uśmiecha się do niego, i jest to bardziej jak zderzenie się kilku zębów niż całowanie, ale jest idealnie.

-Tak, tak, tak. – mówi Louis, ponownie go całując.

- _Tak_  jest na ślubie, palancie. – prycha Harry.

-Ćwiczę. 


End file.
